the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Antony Eden ('The Lost Chapters')
Not to be confused with his canon appearance in The Walking Dead by EDStudios "I ain't a fan of simpltons. You see, I'm more for walls and lights and, you know, not being an edgy prick. '''So fuck you',"'' -- Eden to Alpha during their fight Antony Eden, also known by the epithet President Eden and formerly by the Living as E.C '''and then as Zulu,'' is a main character and a former antagonist, the protagonist of 'So Help Me God' as well as a survivor of the outbreak in 'The Lost Chapters. He is the former leader and founder of the Government, a force inhabiting Washington D.C, and led a war against the Commonwealth of New Graystone. After Edwards' supposed death, Eden was captured and taken as a prisoner back to the Capital. With Charlotte Edwards kidnapped by the Living, Eden discovers the good in him and heads out into the wilderness to find her and to prove to his old enemies that he is capable of redemption. After killing Delta, Eden is accepted into the military to fight the Living. He is eventually let go by Bethany, deciding to head into the wilderness to find an old foe and perhaps form a new alliance, while employing the tactics he learned during his brief time with the Living. Overview Personality A long time ago, Eden was nothing like the monster he would become. He is shown to have been meek and insecure and possessing a remarkable intelligence, being an impressive mathematician. He had aspirations to work in politics and mathematics. However, when he is first encountered by the survivors he is shown to be nothing like he once was. Eden is a vindictive, ruthless, cunning, cruel, savage, remorseless, brutal, highly intelligent and cold-hearted man who rules his society - and the people within it - with an iron fist. The subject of an intense cult of personality, Eden revels in the adoration of his people, although he is more than willing to send any of them into fruitless battle no matter the odds; he views the loss of human life as a consequence of progress and will willingly kill anyone who will not - or can not - carry out his orders. Despite this, Eden is excellent at hiding his true nature; most citizens of the Government believe him to be a strong leader, and some of his more devoted leaders think of him almost as a messiah. He supports this image with frequent and extravagant festivals, fairs and shows of the Government's strength, which often include air shows and tours of the military stations. This potent cult of personality is what leads to a high number of members of the Government Army to willingly sacrifice their lives for Eden's crusade. Few knew, however, that Eden is a depraved sociopath who is capable of carrying out horrendous acts without batting an eye; worthy examples are his rape of Abigail Granger whilst forcing Kyle to watch as an interrogation technique, and - in perhaps his most disgusting act to date - the murder of Sarah's unborn second child by shooting her in the stomach. These atrocious acts of violence and debauchery led to him coming to blows with the only man who could possibly stop him: the Veteran of Pain and Suffering himself. Eden has also shown a troubling and fantasy-like affection for his signature weapon, a baseball bat he names Sasha, after his best friend. Eden is shown to be an articulate man, always making an effort to be well dressed. He is rarely seen without wearing his coat, which he considers to be his trademark. Many years after he was imprisoned, Eden appears to have adopted a friendlier personality, helping Charlotte with math problems and offering her advice on newcomers. While interacting with the young girl, Eden's advice appears to be completely genuine and not manipulative and he even gives a fond smile at Charlotte's take on the world. Eden's personality takes a turn for the better when Charlotte is taken by the Living, volunteering to head into the wilderness to find her. After being broken out of his cell by Smitty, Eden informs him that the Government can never be rebuilt and kills him, leaving his darker days behind him. He then heads across the border into the Living's land. Upon encountering the Living, Eden decides to blend in and learn their ways. For a while, he appears genuinely fascinated by their society: living like animals, living off the land, and returning to their animal roots. He begins to adopt many of their behaviours and even accepts his final trial at the hands of Ol' Dead Eyes, appearing to finally let go of his "weakness", most of which centred around his sorrow for the loss of his friend Sasha. However, it is later revealed that Eden had been faking his enthusiasm and brutally decapitates Delta, planning to show it to Bethany to prove his loyalty. He rescues Charlotte, Joseph and Echo and destroys the Living's camp, drawing in a herd that buys the incoming rescue team enough time to escape. He places his life in extreme danger to protect the members of the team, seemingly abandoning his old antagonistic ways. Upon rediscovering Sasha in the wilderness, Eden's more pragmatic personality takes over. While he waits for Bethany to summon him, Eden decides to live out in the woods, crafting himself his own walker skin outfit and making a new camp out in the woods. In truth, Eden is out searching for Edwards, who is revealed to be alive; when the two have their first face-to-face encounter since Edwards' supposed death, Eden offers an apology for his past actions, while also mocking and insulting Edwards for not revealing himself to his family and for hiding beneath a cloak and hood. However, he offers him an alliance against the remaining Living, in exchange for a vehicle that could get him back to Washington D.C. Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C Eden was a well-known nerd at his school before the outbreak. He played the guitar and tried to run for school president every year; however, every time he tried to give an election speech he was heckled by his numerous bullies, who threw anything they had to hand at him. He was beaten regularly, at one point having his eye dislodged. He eventually took revenge by poisoning a fellow student's food, an act he would later claim was the single worst thing he'd ever done, as the kid was not a bully but a bystander who never helped him, and therefore Eden hated more than any bully. His best friend was a mathematics student named Sasha. Post-Apocalypse Main Article: So Help Me God After the fall of Washington D.C, Eden left the city with the few friends he had. When they all died one by one, he made his way back to D.C and set up a solemn camp in the Lincoln Memorial. Eventually, he got a radio tower working and recorded a broadcast, attracting people from around the city to trade with him. He became the central figurehead of the community that grew as a result, which became large enough to take over the National Mall and the Capitol Building as a base of operations. Eden became deluded with respect and set out the goal of rebuilding the world using the technology dotted around the capital, mostly recovered from the nearby Pentagon. His group started referring to themselves as The Government. The responsibilities of being a leader, coupled with his ambitions, eventually drove Eden mad, transforming him from a silver-tongued nerd into a depraved sociopath who hid his true nature behind a mask of charisma that only those closest to him could catch even a glimpse of. Blood of the Veteran After Edwards destroys the bridge and seemingly dies, Eden returns to his safehouse and radios a helicopter to pick him up. He hears a gun cock behind him; he turns to see a young Charlotte Edwards with her gun pointed at his head. Eden makes a move, and Charlotte fires, severing Eden's left ring finger. She keeps him pinned down long enough for soldiers to arrive and capture him. Instead of killing him, Bethany decides to sentence him to life behind bars. Killed Victims * Delta (alive) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Charlotte Edwards "What? Why on earth would I hate you? ... Ah come on, it was my least favourite finger anyway. Besides, you held your ground. For a little girl, you got a huge set of balls; if I had a daughter that had half the guts you had in that moment, I would have been the proudest father in the world," Despite her being responsible for his capture and eventual imprisonment, Eden holds no ill toward Charlotte and even considers her his best friend. Abigail Granger "Hey, Abigail...I'm just saying...if you ever, ever want to kill me, just know I won't like it, but I won't say no. I won't fight," Delta "You were right...I don't belong here," '' -- '''Eden to Delta as he slits her throat and proceeds to decapitate her' Harry Edwards "You and me, we've both done horrible things. Things that we did just to survive, and things that we enjoyed. Now I'll admit, I'm more guilty to the latter than you are...but you and me, we're not much different ... My son lives amongst you. That's all the motivation I need. So, do we have a deal?" -- Eden offers his mortal foe Edwards an alliance against the Living Trivia * Eden has been shown to be a mathematical prodigy. * According to EDStudios, this, non-canon, version of Eden has been promised to be a "much more conflicted and complicated character than what was shown of his canon version. This version of him will have his own arc, one where he attempts to redeem himself and repair the damage he has done to others and to himself, as well as earn the forgiveness he never got the chance to grasp in the main series," Behind the Scenes * Eden is named after Anthony Eden, who is often historically ranked as the worst prime minister in British history. Category:Characters Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:'The Lost Chapters'